As it is generally known, a Web content management system (WCM) is a software system that provides Website authoring, collaboration, and administration tools designed to allow users with little knowledge of Web programming languages or markup languages to create and manage Website content with relative ease. WordPress, provided by Automattic Inc., is a well-known example of an existing content management system (CMS). WordPress is based on the PHP (Personal Home Page) server side scripting language and the MySQL® relational database management system of Oracle Corporation.